Running Up That Building
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: ..xOver:Static Shock/Mirror's Edge..HotGearPairing..YAOI..Fluff..Random Oneshot.


Richie evened out his breathing with ease as he stood at the top of the building; one hand on his hip, the other dangling at his side; he smirked to himself.

'This is the life,'

The wind ruffled his hair as he looked around, perceiving the world through his blue goggles. Said goggled specifically matched hi baggy blue shorts, and his sneakers.

The wrist bands on his arms only seldom blocked the chilling wind from his arms, and soon enough, the longer he stood still the colder he got.

"Rich, get a move on. Get back to base, we got pizza." Richie shook his head before remembering he and his good friend Virgil were only speaking to one another.

"Can't V. I've got an independent meeting tonight."

"You can't keep this up, Rich. Merc's gonna know. Then we'll both be screwed over." Richie chuckled darkly. "Don't laugh, you jackass."

"Sorry, V. But you know I have to. Merc is too easy on us. I need more."

"As long as it don't involve blues, you've got my blessing dude."

"Thanks man that means a lot."

"Yeah, sure. Just promise me that if you do get into trouble you'll let me know so I can save your princess ass." Richie scowled with good nature. "Pinky promise me, Rich."

"I pinky promise, V, that if my sorry ass needs saving, I will call you." Virgil gave an approving grunt, before the line went dead.

Richie sighed, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been saving.

With one final glance towards the east, towards Merc's lair, and one last look behind him, Richie spotted his way down to the next building:

A electric cable. He already knew these building were abandoned, so no worries of electrocution.

He smirked, backing up a few meters, before getting a good running start.

With a small grunt, he launched himself off the top of the building, his limbs flailing gracefully, and with all his might he latched onto the wire, loosening his grip only to slide down the wire.

Looking below him as the ground mixed and blurred, he spotted his landing: a large shipment, left covered by a tarp.

He let go with perfect timing, rolling as he landed to cushion his fall.

Bouncing up, he smiled, noticing the door was already ajar, which meant the car was waiting for him at the bottom.

Richie immediately took off running, even if there was no need to. He was too excited.

He twisted and turned down every corridor, evening out his breathing despite his excitement. His arms pumped in rhythm with his running until he came to a bright red door; he looked up for good measure, finally having it dawn on him how many stairs he had just raced down.

With a goof shrug, he kicked the door down happily, stepping into the street with open arms.

"Heh, always dramatic, eh babe?" Frankie spoke with a smirk, embracing his secretive boyfriend.

"Well, if I can, yes." Richie said, sticking his tongue out at the Blue. Frankie matched his smile and they brought their lips together softly.

"What do your friends think you're up to?"

"That 'm doing personal business meetings because what I have now isn't enough." Richie explained as they walked to Frankie's discreet, black car.

Frankie slid in after Richie, again wrapping an arm around his lover.

"I hate that we can't be open about this. I mean.. It's not like.." Frankie struggling for the right words, especially as Richie stripped off his sweaty shirt.

"Look, I know Kate is a former Blue, but you are still a Blue! None of my team mates will trust you as far as they can throw you. Which isn't that far." Frankie chuckled, pulling Richie into his lap.

"What if.. I dunno.. Tell me what I need to do to join your side." Richie raised an eyebrow. "I was on the squad before I met you, so.. I was like Kate. Didn't notice that conspiracy shit."

Richie laughed, hugging his boyfriend close.

"I don't know.. I'll talk to Kate and Faith about it.. And eventually, no doubt, they'll bring t up to Merc." Frankie smiled, nuzzling his blonde's neck.

"Good. I'm sick of hiding this," he flattened their bodies against each other for emphasis.

Richie squirmed nodded hastily in agreement.

As Frankie leaned forward to kiss his blonde again, Richie murmured against the red head's lips,

"I'll _definitely_ be talking to them about this soon."


End file.
